Posesión
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Hinata está ciega y se muda a Japón con su padre, por cuestiones de negocios. Itachi, es su mejor amigo pero él tiene problemas con su hermano por un mal entendido del pasado. Ahora Sasuke busca venganza en esa chica dulce, sin saber que la venganza le iba a costar muy caro. Ya que el creía que solo sería una sola vez pero la adicción a Hinata y su obsesión por ella lo superan.
1. Chapter 1: Conociéndonos

_**Holaaaaaa...**_

_**Como vamos?**_

_**Vengo por aquí ya que prometí volver con otra historia y eso voy a hacer.**_

_**Los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a su autor.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

-. Ahh...- gemía Sakura, mientras embestía su cuerpo una y otra vez.

-. Ya cállate!- le di una fuerte nalgada, no soportaba escucharla gemir, y menos su voz.

Aún me preguntaba cómo había llegado a estas instancias. Por Kami! Si ni siquiera me gustaba.

-. Pero... Sasuke es que tu polla es tan... grande- otra cosa que agregarle a la lista. Su vocabulario.

Era tan vulgar y corriente.

-. Calla- sentía que iba a correrse, pero yo aún no terminaba. Y no creía lograrlo.

-. Ya me voy a... correr!- gritó lo último cuando se dejó ir.

Pero yo no había acabado.

-. Es la última vez Hurano- salí de ella sin contemplaciones y me arreglé mis ropas.

-. Qué?!- chilló y casi me jode un tímpano.

-. Lo que escuchaste- salí del salón y empecé a caminar, pero tropecé con algún estúpido que no se acordaba que no debía cruzarse en mi camino-. Acaso eres ciega o qué? Fíjate por donde caminas niña tonta!- estaba realmente cabreado y frustrado sexual y psicologicamente.

-. L-Lo sien-to- esa voz, me llamó.

Levanté la mirada y me topé con una chica de ojos perla y cabello azul oscuro. Era hermosa.

-. Hmp!- parpadeaba muy seguido con la vista posada en todos lados menos en mi-. Mírame cuando me hablas ok- le di unos toques en la mejilla.

-. Aja- asintió y sonreí.

Miré su atuendo, era muy secillo, delicado y reservado, pero por alguna razón me encantaba.

La hacía ver más inocente.

Diferente, pura y perfecta al igual que su piel.

-. Nombre- exigí y justo cuando abría su sexy y provocadora boca, apareció el imbécil de Utachi.

-. Hinata!- la peliazul se giró con una sonrisa, cosa que me molestó.

-. Tachi- gruñí.

-. Veo que ya conoces a Sasuke- ella abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió.

-. Algo- miré a ese quien según análisis médicos, era mi hermano.

Pero los hermanos no hacían lo que él me hizo.

-. Todo bien, Sasuke?- preguntó y se acercó-. Estoy viendo como la miras y te advierto que no voy a tolerar que te metas con ella- me rugió al oído y sonreí.

-. No me meteré con ella, joderé con ella- me agarró de las solapas, pero me solté.

-. No la toques- me acerqué a ella y besé la comisura de sus labios.

Ella se quiso alejar-. Nos veremos pronto, Hinata.

Y sin más me marché.

Ella sería mía y lo haría como venganza a Itachi.

Pov. Hinata.

Tenía algo de miedo, Sasuke me asustaba.

Pero cuando Itachi se acercó a mi, me tranquilicé.

Era mi mejor amigo y protector, lo conocía desde hace dos años que él estudió en USA, yo vivía allá, pero ahora mi padre decidió venir a Japón y yo estudiaré aquí.

Pero no sé como me vaya a adaptar-. Lo harás bien, nena- besó mi mejilla.

-. Pero y si...- me tomó ambas mejillas.

-. No tengas miedo, vendré a buscarte a diario y comeremos con Sai, Deidara e Ino- asentí.

Él era mi luz en medio de esta oscuridad, mi mejor amigo.

Me la pasaba sola la mayoría del tiempo, antes de conocerlo, pero ahora el inventaba cualquier cosa para que no me aburriera.

-. No le dirijas la palabra a Sasuke, y esperame aquí.

-. Si- me abrazó y me condujo hasta el salón.

Me dejó en mi asiento-. Te busco ahora- asentí.

-. Claro.

Me acomodé mejor en mi asiento y alisé mi vestido.

Sentí, una mano vagar por mis muslos y me tensé-. No por favor!- traté de alejar la mano pero no pude.

-. Te dije que me miraras- me quise alejar pero no podía.

-. No puedo!- traté de alejarle pero no pude. Y cómo iba a hacerlo si no veía!

Si yo era ciega y acababa de caer en las garras del hermano abusivo de Itachi.

_**Besos**_

_**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**_

_**Como verán, Hinata es ciega y Sasuke planea venganza.**_

_**Besos**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sentimientos de Venganza

Hola chicos espero les guste y gracias por los reviews y el favorito.

Espero les guste.

Esta historia la voy a escribir y subiré capitulos cuando la ispiracion llegue a mi que es casi todos los dias.

Pero obvio no sera todos los dias! Subiré sin importar su comentaron y si comentan pues me haran muy feliz.

Naruto le pertenece a su dueño.

Esto es un reto para mi.

Besos

Pov. Hinata.

Estaba asustada, Itachi, me habia dicho que me alejara de su hermano pero es que Sasuke, estaba allí y yo no podía apartarlo.

Era muy rápido y yo estaba ciega.

-. Claro que puedes- lo sentí acercarse más a mi y oler mi cabello.-. Hueles delicioso, eres deliciosa y hermosa- su mano llegó al pantaloncillo que llevaba con cada traje-. Pura, justo lo que me gusta en una mujer- mordió mi cuello, haciéndome daño.

-. No...- lo alejé como pude y bajé la mirada para que no pudieran ver mis lagrimas o quizás ya era tarde.

Quería irme a casa y no regresar, quería regresar a Estados Unidos y no volver a ver a ese monstruo.

-. Sasuke a tu lugar!- no quise levantar la mirada, igual no sabría que sucedería y solo serviría para que vieran mi estado de ánimo.

-. Estoy en mi lugar- me alejé un poco de él y me traté de alisar el vestido.

-. Ese lugar es el de Naruto- el bufó y se quedó allí-. Haz lo que quieras.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse y una mano tocar la mía, tiraron de mi un poquito y supe que debía ponerme de pie.

Me senté en otro lugar con ayuda del profesor-. Estás bien?- bajé la cabeza.

-. Puedo irme a casa una vez termine?- escuché como sus dedos tamborileaban en la mesa.

-. Creo que si, llamaré a tu padre- asentí.

Yo le había prometido a mi padre que estaría bien, pero no podía, necesitaba alejarme de Sasuke, no quería que se me acercara de nuevo.

Me molestaba que me tocara y me...

Pero si no regresaba de nuevo, no podría estar con Itachi.

Pero...

La verdad es que tenía miedo y no quería darle mas preocupaciones a mi padre, debía ponerle un alto a Sasuke.

Yo era fuerte y no debía temer.

Me incorporé en la clase y me sentí mas tranquila.

_**Pov. Sasuke.**_

Su piel, era lo más suave que había tocado en mucho tiempo, su olor, el más delicioso y sus ojos, los más puros e inocentes.

Ella era pura y tranquila, distinta la describía mejor.

Era lo más sexy y tierno que había visto y esa boca...

Por Kami!

Como me ponía la idea de poseerla, y el solo pensar que Itachi pudiera tocarla, ser el dueño de sus sonrisas y de su tiempo me hacía pillar un cabreo descomunal.

Hinata era mía, yo no era de ser posesivo, pero hasta no tenerla, bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo y gritando cada vez que la penetrara, no la dejaría en paz.

Ella sería mía, esta revolución que sentía en mi interior, se acabaría la noche que la tuviera y luego podría olvidarme de ella.

Estaría matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Me vengaría de Itachi por lo que me hizo y la tendría en mi cama.

Toda la clase me la pasé viendo sus piernas, imaginando su cuerpo desnudo, enrredado al mio.

Sus emcantadores y rosados labios sobre mi...

Oh!

Debía dejar de pensar en ella si no quería saltarle encima y montarla como un loco.

Ella era el pecado.

Y yo un pecador.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-. Es tan hermosa- se le caía la baba de solo mirar a Hinata.

-. Es mía Uzumaki- las clases acabaron.

Vi a Itachi entrar al aula y le envié una mirada a Hinata.

-. Es por el gusto- escuché decir a Sakura.

-. Qué quieres?- pregunté cabreado.

-. Te lo digo, ya está en la mira de tu hermano y contra él no puedes competir, además que ella s demasiado pura para ti.

Pero quien mierda se creía esta estúpida.

-. Ella va a ser mía, eso lo juro- la estrellé contra una pared y miré bien a la ojijade-. No le llegas ni a los talones y ella tiene algo que tu perdiste hace mucho- la vi enrrojecer de ira-. Es pura e ingenua. En cambio tu no eres mas que una vil perra- me cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

-. Sabes que si- me inquietó su tono, alejando la rabia que me produjo el que me pegara-. Yo seré una perra, pero a ella y a su pureza, solo la podrán disfrutar Itachi, él si es un hombre.

Y ducho esto se fue.

En esos momentos, mi odio hacia Itachi creció y más al ver como Hinata le sonreía.

Como también lo hizo Karim aquella vez.

Pero si Itachi le había robado la chica que él quería, también haría lo mismo.

Me acerqué poco a poco a ellos sin que Itachi, se percatara de mi presencia y escuché, cuando dijo:-. Espera un momento, ya lo busco- ells asintió y él se marchó.

-. Hola- saludé muy cerca de ella.

Su cercanía me prendía.

Ella se alejó o eso trató.

No me importaba como sería, pero ella sería mía.

-. Serás mía Hinata, ya lo verás- y no pude soportar la tentación y la besé.

Ella se quiso alejar, pero se lo impedí y la pegué más a mi.

Me mordió, y la solté, lo que vi en sus ojos, hizo que me sintiera mal.

Estaban llorosos y se veía perdida.

En eso me separaron de ella, y me estrellaron contra una pared.

Era Itachi.

-. Te dije que la dejaras- lo empujé.

-. Y te dije que me valía mierda lo que dijeras.

-. Por favor, ella no- su tono cambió.

-. Ella me gusta.

Y sería mia.

Y muy pronto.

Quizás en la fiesta de cumpleaños del Dobe.

Eso sería en dos semanas y allí, le haría sentir a Itachi, lo que sentí yo cuando pasó lo de Karim.

_**Bueno hasta aquí.**_

_**Espero les guste**_


	3. Chapter 3: Itachi

Hola!

Espero les guste el capitulo.

Disculpen por escribir el apellolido de Sakura mal. Es Haruno y yo puse Hurano, pero como sé que detestan a Sakura pues creo que no les molesta en absoluto.

Naruto le pertenece a su autor.

Pov. Itachi.

Veía a Hinata bastante consternada, Sasuke se estaba pasando, yo no entiendo aún por qué es así conmigo. Yo trato de acercarme, pero él me insulta.

Pero él me dice que le robé a Karim y yo con ella solo hablé, éramos buenoa amigos y ella sabía lo que yo estaba pasando en ese momento, pero hasta allí.

Fue un soporte y alguien a quien contarle mi experiencia, pero de allí a querer algo más con ella no.

Fue en Estados Unidos cuando fui a tratarme, cuando conocí a mi mejor amiga. Hinata.

Estaba saliendo de esa ala del hospital, cuando la vi, tan hermosa y pura.

Era sencilla y no pude evitar acercarme.

Esos ojos perla me daban tanta paz, pero luego me enteré que era invidente.

Conocí a su padre, el cual era rival del mío, pero me gané su confianza.

Él me tomó aprecio y yo lo ayudaba con Hinata, la sacaba de paseo siempre y cuando yo me sintiera bien y Hiashi así podía irse a trabajar tranquilo.

Cuando se regresaron a Japón, yo ya había superado mi enfermedad y pude hacerli junto con ellos.

Cuando llegué me enteré de que Karim había terminado con Sasuke y él me odiaba.

Sasuke se molestó cuando le dije que me iba a norteamérica y me quitó el habla, pero es que yo no quería añadirle más sufrimiento, suficiente con la muerte de nuestra madre recientemente para que ahora se enterara de que yo estaba enfermo y debía ir a atenderme.

Gracias a Dios todo salió bien y estoy curado.

Ahora que estoy de vuelta a Japón, estoy cursando la Universidad.

Hinata está en su último año de colegio que pudo darlo desde casa pero desidió hacerlo en el colegio.

Konoha, así se llamaba nuestro lugar de estudio, era una gran escuela, que contaba con la primaria; secundaria y la Universidad, todo en el mismo lugar así que todos se conocían.

Yo estudiaba Arquitectura.

Volviendo a Hinata, pues ella era muy hermosa, su precioso cabello color cielo le daban un toque tan mágico.

Era simplemente como un hada.

Wow!

-. Por qué me acosa?- su voz era tan suave. La abracé.

Qué le respondería a su interrogante?

No lo sabía.

-. Piensa que le robé a Karim- ella negó.

-. Y yo por qué? Por qué no me deja en paz?- empezó a llorar y como no podía soportar verla llorar, se me ocurrió una idea.

-. Vamos- con una mano en su cintura, la guié hasta mi auto.

-. Dónde vamos?- preguntó.

-. A un lugar en el que podrás correr oler y sentir- sonrió.

La ayudé a entrar al auto y me pareció ver algunas chicas mirando.

Entré al auto y lo metí al tráfico.

Le envié un mensaje diciendole a Hiashi donde estaríamos.

Cuando llegamos a un campo abierto lleno de flores.

-. Corre, camina sin miedo a caer- asintió y empezó a caminar primero con cautela y luego ada vez mas rápido.

Empezó a correr y a reír.

Me sentía tranquilo.

La seguí de cerca.

Parecía un ángel.

-. Esto es maravilloso Itachi- sonreí y me me acerqué más.

-. Entonces te encantó- ella asintió y se sentó.

La imité y me senté a su lado.

La abracé y nos acostamos mientras ella jugaba con una flor.

Yo pensaba en como arreglar las cosas con Sasuke, la venganza estaba tatuada en cada una de sus acciones y con Hinata no quería que se metiera.

No quería olvidar que era mi hermano.

-. Así debes estar siempre Hinata, sonriendo siempre.

Pov. Sasuke

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Hinata, en lo delicioso de sus labios y en la tersura de su piel.

Dios! Ya estaba caliente.

La necesitaba demasiado era como un animal en celo.

Cada vez que la miraba me la imaginaba gimiendo debajo de mi cuerpo.

Era mi delirio.

Pero bueno.

Ahora mi padre me salía también con una estupidez.

Debía buscar prometida y para eso harían una gran fiesta a la qye asistirían todas las hijas de los grandes magnates que deseaban asociarse con Uchiha Corp. y otras empresas. Era una tradición en la que varios empresarios participaban enviando a sus hijos varones y a sus hijas.

No entendía por qué yo tenía que hacerlo, si Itachi no lo hizo.

El muy desgraciado se fue a Estados Unidos y me robó a mi novia.

Pero en fin.

Eso era este sábado y yo solo tenía cabeza para una mujer.

En la inocente y pura Hinata.

Pero me la sacaría de la cabeza una vez llegara la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto.

Solo una noche y este martirio acabaría.

Gracias por leerme Fenix no sheisin, Blacklady Hyuuga y uchihina20.

Amé sus comentarios y espero leerles pronto.

A los demás que me leyeron también gracias.

Nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4: Yerno

Hola aquí vengo con otro capítulo.

Espero les guste.

Gracias a los comentarios y espero que les guste.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Pov. Hinata.

Itachi me llevó a casa y mi padre ya estaba allí.

Lo sabía por su perfume.

-. Papá- él besó mi mejilla y me abrazó.

-. Cómo te fue en la escuela?- empezamos a caminar con cuidado y yo asentí.

-. B-Bien- caminamos un rato hasta que me sentaron.

-. Qué pasó Itachi?- bajé la cabeza-. Le hicieron un desplante?- tomó mi mano.

-. Creo que no es momento para hablar de ello- dijo Itachi.

-. Quiero ir a mi habitación, bajaré para el almuerzo. Itachi... te quedas?- pregunté con ilusión.

-. Claro.

Pov. Itachi.

Vi como su nana se la llevaba y Hiashi, me pedía que hablara.

-. Mi hermano...Sasuke está detrás de Hinata y la ha estado acosando- su rostro se oscureció.

-. No y punto. Sé cual es la fama de tu hermano y no toleraré que dañe a mi hija. Creo que Hinata no...

-. Tu sabrás que hacer pero lo que si te digo es que él no se quedará tranquilo, lo conozco- sonó el timbre y uno de los de servicio fue a la puerta.

Trajo consigo un sobre.

Lo reconocí.

-. Invitan a mi hija a ese baile. Y no puedo hacer tal desaire Itachi- lo entendía, su empresa era bastante importante en Japón y que él no aceptara ir a esta fiesta era como un rechazo.

Yo no fui a la mía oor mi enfermedad y bueno abora eso no importa.

-. No quiero que mi hija sea expuesta de esa manera Itachi, no la cuidarán bien y eso lo sabemos. Puedes ir con ella?- ir con Hinata, era como decir que ella era mía, mi prometida.

-. Hiashi...- él negó.

-. Sé lo que se daría a entender pero por favor. Solo confío en ti- esto no sería de verdad, sería solo una pantalla.

-. Está bien- por lo menos era este fin de semana ya que el otro teníamos un viaje y no estaría.

-. Gracias hijo- se me quedó viendo-. Serías un gran yerno.

Sonreí.

Si Hinata me quisiera...

Pov. Sasuke.

_-. Ah...- sus gemidos eran música para mis oído, la escuchaba mientras la penetraba una y otra vez._

_-. Oh, mi Hinata vente conmigo- y justo cuando me iba a correr..._

Maldita sea!

Este sueño me perseguía día y noche.

Deseaba a esa chica.

Como un loco la deseaba.

Miré mi polla y bufé.

Dura como una roca.

Lista para hundirme en ese dulce coñito de la Hyuga.

Me puse de pie y fui a la ducha, para bajarme esta erección que me estaba matando.

Me arreglé para ir a la escuela con la ilusión de verla, me sentía raro.

No me gustaba sentirme adicto a ella, me gustaba verla y más sus labios, Dios! Eran una delicia.

Ella era la segunda chica a la que besaba y me encantaban sus besos, eran tan adictivos.

Me arreglé con esméro y fui al colegio, quería verme guapo para ella y que le gustara verme.

Otra cosa que tenía, eran esos ojos perla...

Cerré los ojos y me senté en mi banco.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la vi.

Era tan delicada y frágil, su voz una melodía.

Y supe que ya no podría esperar para tenerla, ella estaba invitada a la fiesta del sábado y allí la tomaría.

O quizá hoy?

No, hoy me conformaba con sus labios y tocar algo de su piel.

Y mis deseos se reavivaron, cuando la vi abrazarse a Itachi. Esa familiaridad y el sentimiento que desprendían sus ojos era lo que una vez vi entre mis padres y ellos se amaban demasiado...

No, no, no.

Ella sería mía e Itachi se quedaría solo, como me dejó a mi cuando Karim se fue.

Me recosté en mi asiento y vi a Hinata acercarse a su puesto, acaso no podía hacerlo sola.

Itachi la ayudó en todo y luego dejó algo en las manos de mi Hinata.

La sangre abandonó mi rostro.

Ella era ciega.

Me sentí mal por querer tenerla a ella por venganza hacia Itachi, pero luego venía a mi mente Karim y la rabia al recordarlos en la cama, ambos desnudos me embargaba.

Lo sentía por Hinata y mi sentimiento de culpa, pero ella sería mi medio de venganza.

Aproveché que mi hermano la dejó sola y fui a sentarme a su lado.

-. Hola Hinata- ella se tensó.

Hoy estaba hermosa, me imagino que tendría a alguien que la vistiera, pero no debía ur por ese lugar.

Ella solo me gustaba para vengarme y punto.

Vi su cuerpo, ella era tan deseable y hermosa. Su piel era tan suave y su cuerpo una obra de arte.

Vi sus muslos tan suaves, tenía unas piernas tan lindas si tan solo las pudiera envolver en mis caderas y yo pudiera penetrarla una y otra y otra vez.

-. Me encantan tus piernas...- susurré a su oído y besé su cuello-. Te imagino gimiendo y gritando bajo mi cuerpo, mientras te penetro una y otra vez- decía esto mientras mis manos iban a su punto entre las piernas-. No te vuelvas a poner pantaloncillos o tendremos problemas- evitaba que llegara a ese lugar y me rejodía no poder hacerlo.

-. Aléjate de mi Sasuke- gruñó y me reí.

-. Eres mía y lo serás por completo cuando menos te lo esperes- tomé sus labios en los míos en un beso demandante. Sentía su rechazo pero no me importaba.

Pellizqué su mejilla y ella abrió sus labios cosa que aproveché para colar mi lengua en su boca.

Sabía a crema y fresa, estaba deliciosa.

La besé con más ahínco, sentí su rechazo y negación.

-. Hinata se te quedaba...- sentí como me alejaban y me estrellaban contra una pared.

-. Cálmate solo fue un beso- me viró la cara de un solo puño.

-. Te dije que con ella no- me solté y lo empujé.

-. Me gusta y la tendré- me arreglé la camisa-. Ella es tan suave... y sus labios- me tomó por el cabello y me estrelló contra el pizarrón.

-. Aún no entiendo por qué me odias!- que no entendía? Maldito mentiroso.

-. Y que me dices de Karim, los vi Itachi, desnudos en tu cama cuando fui a verte en Estados Unidos- él negó.

-. Sabes lo que más me duele?- preguntó el muy cínico-. Que no me preguntaste, que no sabes y que ni siquiera me conoces aunque sea un poco para saber que yo jamás te quitaría algo que tu quisieras y Karim no es mi tipo.

Eso me dejó desconcertado, pero yo lo había visto.

-. A mi no me engañas.

-. Piensa lo que quieras- me senté y vi como se la llevaba.

Pero el podía decir lo que quisiera.

Pero ella sería mia.

-. Te dije que ella era de Itachi... menudo tonto no le llegas ni a los talones- me dijo Sakura y se fue riendo la muy maldita.

Espero les haya gustado


	5. Chapter 5: Regreso

Hola espero les guste.

Lamento la demora.

Con ustedes...

Peticiones.

Pov. Hinata.

Si algo ya había decidido, era que no queria volver a la escuela. El hermano de Itachi me lastimaba y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme.

-. No quiero volver aquí- me aferré a sus brazos y me encantó su aroma. Olía a hombre, a menta y algo frío. Una mezcla embriagadora.

En los brazos de Itachi, me sentía tan en paz y segura... me encantaba estar con él y que me tranquilizara con su melodiosa voz.

Yo sabía que no podía aspirar a tener nada con nadie, y eso se debía a mi ceguera. Quién iba a querer atarse a una ciega. Aunque en mi fuero más interno, yo deseaba ser madre, pero eso solo era un deseo.

Suspiré, yo solo podía desear.

No obtener.

Me preguntaba como era, quería saber por qué el hermano de Itachi y él mismo, estaban cerca de mi.

Sería bonita? Quien sabe...

-. Nena- salí de mi viaje al terreno de los deseos, terreno que siempre he pisado, cuando estoy en los brazos de Itachi.

-. Dime- sentí sus labios en mi frente.

-. Tu padre quiere que vayas a una fiesta, de negocios conmigo- asentí aferrándome más a él.

-. Cuando?- levanté mi frente y él besó mi nariz.

-. En unos días- me aferré a sus brazos y sonreí.

Tenía una idea.

-. Itachi?- acarició mi cabello.

-. Dime nena- siguió acariciando mi cabello.

-. Soy bonita?- lo escuché reir y luego respondió

Pov. Sasuke.

Ella no vino al colegio en dias y me sentí enfadado y la estúpida de Sakura no paraba de joderme. La detestaba.

Lo que hace una mujer despechada.

Pero en fin. Sabía que la vería hoy, el dia de la fiesta. Ella debía de estar allí porque su padre era muy importante.

Sin duda llegó, pero no lo hizo sola.

Venía con Itachi.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa...

Ella estaba proxima a casarse con mi hermano.

Pues bien, ella podría casarse con él una vez pasaba mi cama.

-. Wow! Es la hija de Hiashi Hyuga- dijo uno.

-. Està comprometida- me erguí al escuchar la voz de mi padre.

-. Pues ella me gusta padre- le dije y él sonrió.

-. Es la de tu hermano, está fuera de tu ranking- asentí y caminé en dirección a la barra.

Palpé mi bolsillo y sonreí al palpar lo que me ayudaría a poder poseer a Hinata.

En algún momento de la noche ella se quedaría sola y allí sería solo mia.

-. Yo te puedo ayudar a que se quede sola al igual que te ayudé a conseguir la pastilla.

-. Y eso por?- pregunté a Madara.

-. Aprende algo, cuandp uno quiere algo, lo cpnsigue sin importar que. Tu quieres a la Hyuga, pues la tendrás y luego que se la quede tu hermano.

-. Gracias Madara - palmeó mi hombro y se perdió entre la gente.

No me perdía cada movimiento que ella hacía, se veía tan hermosa, vestida como una diosa del Olimpo.

Resaltaba todas sus generosas ía unos pechos y un trasero deseable, era un penco de mujer.

La deseaba con tanta fuerza que me asustaba.

Me percaté de que Itachi se alejaba y dejaba a Hinata con su amigo Sai.

Justo cuando iba para allá, un olor y tacto me detuvieron.

-. Hola amor- era...

-. Karim

Espero les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6: Por Fin

Hola se que he demorado pero lo sienti de veraa y espero que les guste el capitulo.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Pov. Hinata.

Había ido a la recepción con Itachi.

Horas antes, había dejado que mi nana Kurenai, me arreglase para el evento. Trabajaron mucho en mi cabello,y en ocaciones lo tiraron, me percaté de que lo habían recogido.

Mi cuerpo fue mimado, con masajes y cremas hidritantes, no se como no me dormí, todo era tan relajante y tranquilo.

-. Nana... crees que le guste? - pregunté con voz trémula. Ya Itachi me había dicho que le parecía hermosa.

Me ruboricé ante el recuerdo.

Flash Back.

_Ya estaba! Le había preguntado a Itachi si le parecía bonita._

_Tenía miedo de que me mintiera por ser su amiga._

_Era una de las tantas cosas que odiaba de ser ciega! No poder ver la verdad o mentira en los ojos de los demás._

_Era tan estresante._

_-. Nena...- sus manos tomaron mi rostro y y acarició mis mejillas con sis dedos-. Tienes una belleza que tiene a más de uno tonto. Me envidian!- me sentí avergonzada._

_-. Entiendo pero... qué ven?- me besó la nariz y me ruboricé._

_-. Lo que nos cautiva, es lo que emanas. Tu aura, lo que nos transmites. Eso es lo que nos tiene tontos. La inocencia de tus ojos y la fragilidad que llama a cualquiera y no porque no puedas ver!- de seguro había notado mis ganas de replicar-. Hay mujeres que tienen eso que tu tienes y que nos hace querer protegerlas y no dejar que nada nos aparte de ustedes y tu lo tienes. _

_-. Entonces te incluyes?- pregunté con cautela._

_Si bien Itachi era mi amigo, no sabía que sentía por él. Y no quería pensar en eso, ya que no había futuro para nosotros y yo no lo condenaría a estar con alguien como yo. Yo podría quererlo mucho pero no era tan egoista. Solo sería un bulto para él._

_Y qué pasaría si el quería hijos?... mejor jo seguía por allí._

_-. Si... - me besó la mejilla._

_-. Itachi... tu no quieres tener novia? Digo deberías prestar más atención a eso. No deberías pasar tanto tiempo conmigo- bajé la cabeza._

_-. No te preocupes, espero pronto tener una novia- sonreí tratando de aguantarme el malestar de sus palabras._

_-. Vamos por un helado de mocca?- asentí y el besó mi cabeza._

_Si bien no sería yo su novia, podría aprovechar el día con él._

Fin Flash Back.

-. Le encantará- sonreí.

Ya estaba lista y por lo que percibí el vestido era largo.

Me ayudóa bajar las escaleras y me sentía muy cómoda, ya que mo usaba tacones sino unas sandalias.

Cuando llegué hasta él lo oí jadear.

-. Mi amor estas hermosa- era mi padre que me abrazó

-. Gracias papá- le devolví el abrazo.

-. No te alejes de Itachi eh!-asentí y el besó mi cabeza.

-. Estás radiante- la voz de Itachi era algo ronca y me pregunté si estaría resfriado?

-. Gracias- besó mi mano y me instó a caminar-. Adiós papá, adiós nana!

En la fiesta la pasé estupendo, Itachi bailó conmigo y fue maravilloso.

Pero sentía miradas sobre mi. Era como me sentía cuando me miraba Sasuke, y luego una mirada con otra intensidad.

Rabia, odio.

Quien sabe!

Pero me olvidé de eso cuando Itachi me abrazó.

Luego de un rato nos marchamos, estaba agotada.

-. Gracias Tachi- me despedí.

-. Gracias a ti nena- besó mi mejilla.

Subí con Kurenai a mi habitación mientras mi padre hablaba con Itachi.

La semana pasó sin inconvenientes, Itachi venía a comer y a cenar.

El fin de semana llegó y con eso la partida de Itachi a su gira de la U.

-. Que te vaya bien Tachi- dije al teléfono.

-. Cuidate, nena y cuando regrese vamos a ir de nuevo a ese lugar- sonreí y me acomodé en la cama.

-. Esta bien, te quiero- dije apenada.

-. Y yo a ti Hina- dijo se despidió y colgó.

Suspiré y sonreí.

-. Alguien está enamorada eh!- me sonrojé al escuchar a mi padre.

-. No papá!- me acosté.

-. Y ese sonrojo?-me tapé la cara.

-. Ya!- escuché su risa.

En eso escuché la voz de Kurenai.

-. Señor una chica llamada Karim acaba de llegar.

Me senté emocionada, Karim!

Tenía tanto tiempo sin verla.

-. Karim!- exclamé.

Tenía tiempo sin saber de ella.

-. Has que suba!- estaba emocionada y feliz.

Pov. Sasuke.

Karim había aparecido y me sentía confundido, yo amaba su perfume y su sensualidad, ella era el pecado, todo lo opuesto a ese angel de pechos generosos y curvas de infarto.

-. Si amor- me besó el cuello y me tensé ella sabía como provocarme.

-. Suéltame- me aparté y ella sonrió con malicia.

-. Recordemos viejos tiempos cariño- su mano estaba en mi entrepierna y me la tocaba como si no hubiera mañana, la muy estúpids conocía mis puntos débiles.

Pero yo no sentía ese cosquilleo como cuando estabs cerca de mi Hinata. Ella era pura e inocente.

-. Vete- la alejé y me fui.

Pov. Karim.

Estaba con mi Sasuke aunque con quien de verdad quería estar era con Itachi.

Me volvía agua y mi coño escurría con mis jugos de solo imaginarser montada por él. Lo deseaba y quería tenerlo, pero mientras tanto me conformaba con Sasuke. Él era un gran amamte, pero no sé por qué no quería nada conmigo.

Pero luego lo supe, era por la Hyuga.

A ese estobo lo había conocido cuando Itachi se atendía y él se apegó mucho a ella y al parecer ahora estaba bajo la mira de Sasuke.

Maldita perra!

La miré bien y negué esa invidente estúpida no me los quitaría.

Por eso cuando me enteré de la fiesta de un tal Naruto, ideé un plan.

La llevaría a esa fiesta y la dejaría a la merced de esos chicos que la deseaban. Mientras aprovecharía para estar con mi Sasuke.

Eso le pasaba por querer meterse con mi Itachi y Sasuke.

Quedaría mal parada frente a su padre e Itachi, pero si yo no estaba con ellos ella menos. Ya idearía la forma de meterme a la cama de Itachi, sin tener que desnudarme estando él, casi inconsciente luego de su tratamiento...

Fui a su casa y la convencí de ir a la fiesta.

Ya en la fiesta ella me pidió jugo de naranja y aproveché para agregar cierta droga a la misma, para que se soltara un poquito nada más...

Pov. Sasuke.

La fiesta terminó y todo quedó normal.

Estaba molesto ya que no pude tirarme a la hyuga, pero lo haría en la escuela.

Pero eso tampoco pude hacerlo, ella no fue a la escuela todos esos días. Y lo que me sorprendió fue verla en la fiesta de Naruto.

Me acerqué sin temor a ser estrellado por mi hermano ya que el no estaba.

Cuando la vi estaba ruborizada y sus pezones se notaban.

-. Hola hermosa- acaricié sus pezones y la escuché gemir.

-. Sasuke!- quiso alejarse pero lo impedí y la llevé a mi habitación.

-. Por fin solos Hyuga...

Un poco largo pero hasta aquí espero les guste!


	7. Chapter 7: Fiesta

Hola!

Se que he tardado pero lo siento mucho.

Estoy en examenes y bueno.

Naruto no es mio.

Con ustedes...

Pov. Hinata.

No entendía que me pasaba, me sentía afiebrada y húmeda entre mis piernas, mi piel estaba ultrasensible y mis pechos pesaban y dolían.

Esto no me había pasado nunca.

Quería irme a casa y meterme bajo la ducha, si, una ducha ayudaría y me quitaría ese calentón que siento.

Si tan solo Itachi pudiese llevarme a casa...

Sentí que me acariciaban el pezón derecho y gemí.

-. Hola Hinata- era Sasuke.

-. Sasuke!- quise retroceder para que él me soltase pero me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Y sentí algo en mi vientre. No sabía que era pero latía y estaba duro.

-. Quieres saber que es?- negué y sentí como mordía mi lóbulo. -. Pues yo si quiero que lo sepas.

-. Déjame! Quiero irme a casa- el llevó ambas manos a mi trasero y me pegò a su cuerpo.

-. Luego nena- me besó con suavidad, era tan estimulante y sensual su forma de besar. Me sentía rara. Nuestros labios siguieron buscandose y luego sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca y tomar todo lo que deseaba de mi.

Me sentía extrańa-. Sasuke para!- necesitaba alejarlo. Me sentía muy acalorada.

Lo sentí avanzar y llevarme como si yo fuera una pluma, y solo escuché como le ponía seguro a la puerta.

Estabamos en alguna habitación.

-. Busca a Karin y dile que me lleve a casa por favor- rogué cuando él me soltó.

-. Esa perra ya se fue- no, no, no.

Me sentía perdida y muy excitada, si eso... estaba excitada y Sasuke también y si estabamos en su habitación era porque...

-. Tú estás excitada y yo te ayudaré, esa perra se fue y te dejó aquí para que alguno de los imbéciles de la fiesta de jodiera. Tienes suerte de que esté yo aquí.

-. Entonces llévame a casa- me dio un empujón y caí en la cama, y sentí la misma hundirse bajo su peso.

-. No así- besó mi cuello mientras me quitaba el traje lentamente.

-. No Sasuke ah!- gemí cuando sentí que acariciaba mis pechos-. Yo no... oh!-por más que me aferré al vestido, él me lo quitó al igual que el sujetador. Cuando quise cubrirme los pechos él me lo impidió.

-. Son hermosos - y solo sentí como apresaba uno de mis pezones en sus labios.

Gemí al sentirlo y me arquee, esto se sentia bien. Mientras besaba mis pezones me despejó de mis pantaloncillos y las bragas por más que me negué-. Te voy a ayudar- lo quise apartar pero me dejó acostada en la cama.

Separó mis piernas y gruñó-. Estás lista- sentí su dedo tocar algo en mi centro que me hizo gritar. Su dedo se paseaba perezosamente por mi entrepierna húmeda logrando que gimiera.

-. Ah! Sasuke!- sabía que debía apartarlo pero no podía hacer más que gemir.

Mis gemidos se transformaron en gritos cuando sentí sus labios y lengua justo allí. Esto era alucinante y estaba muy mal-. Eres lo más dulce que he probado en mi vida y me gustas, y que cosa yo detesto el dulce- gruñó mientras seguía comiendome con su boca. Mi espalda se arqueaba con cada una de sus lamidas y en mi interior sentía algo erigiendose.

Entonces el chupó mi clítoris y exploté, me sentía balsita y liberada de algo. Él siguió allí hasta que me calmé y subió por mi cuerpo. Besándo cada porción de mi cuerpo.

-. Sasuke ya llevame a...- no pude terminar, ya que él llevó una de mis manos a su entrepierna que estaba desnuda.

Cuando se había desnudado?

-. Te deseo tanto- involuntariamente lo apreté y él gimió, no entendí por qué pero escucharlo gemir me gustó.

-. Ah!-grité cuando el tiró con sus dientes uno de sus pechos.

-. Nena ya!- alejó la mano que tenía en su entrepierna y se posicionó entre mis piernas-. No te tenses- me besó y sentí como entraba en mi cuerpo, al principio dolía, pero todo pasó, mientras él se quedaba muy quieto.

No me gustaba el dolor y quería que saliera.

-. Salte!-le pedí tratando de alejarlo.

-. Quieta o te dolerá mas- me quedé quieta y luego de un rato el dolor pasó y él se dio cuenta ya que empezó a entrar y salir de mi interior con suavidad, haciendo que yo delirara de placer. Sus movimientos eran lentos, y cada vez que entraba en mi cuerpo me levantaba y volvía a bajar y a subir.

-. Ah!-me aferraba a las sabanas y gritaba de placer.

-. Tócame por favor- pidió y yo lo complací.

Llevé mis manos a su espalda y él entró con más fuerza en mi cuerpo llevándome a de nuevo a esa explosión divina que fue más potente que la anterior, solo sentí que él me llenaba y se desplomaba sobre mi, meciendo su caderas lentamente.

-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Hinata- y sin más me dejé llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Pov. Itachi**_.

Llegaba de mi gira, y decidí tratar de hablar con Sasuke, por lo que en vez de ir a mi apartamento, fui al suyo.

Cuando llegué el conserje me miró y negó con la cabeza.

Otra fiesta.

Sasuke estaba vacío espiritualmente y eso me hacía sentir culpable, no estaba haciendo bien mi papel de hermano.

En el ascensor recibí una llamada de Hiashi, estaba preocupado, ya que Hinata había salido a una fiesta con Karin y no había regresado.

Eso me hizo sudar frío.

Cuando llegué al apartamento, encontré a Naruto semi vestido con una chica en su regazo que no llevaba nada de ropa.

Pero Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado.

Me pareció escuchar un sollozo y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

No, no, no.

Seguí ese llanto y llegué a la habitación de Sasuke, traté de abrir pero tenía seguro asi que fui a buscar la llave y cuando giré el pomo y empujé la puerta, lo que vi me dejó frío.

Era Hinata echa un ovillo en la cama llorando solo cubierta por unas sábanas y a mi hermano desnudo durmiendo boca abajo.

Qué hiciste Sasuke?

Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza


	8. Chapter 8: La Verdad

Hola aqui vengo con el otro cap. Les gustó el lemmon?

Pues me esmeré bastante.

Espero les guste.

Con ustedes...

Pov. Itachi.

La veía llorar desconsoladamente y eso me partía el corazón, ella estaba tan vulnerable. Me mataba verla así.

Y era mi culpa, yo la había descuidado, no debí ir a esa gira, no debí dejarla sola.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, no quería confrontarme con Sasuke aún. No con ella presente.

Cuando llegué hasta ella, me agaché y tapé su boca. Se tensó y empezó a forcejar.

-. Soy Itachi- se calmó de inmediato-. Ahora con calma y en silencio, te voy a sacar de aquí- ella asintió.

Me puse de pie, y con la mirada encontré sus prendas. Su traje estaba en el suelo al igual que sus pantaloncillos. El sujetador y las bragas no las hallé.

Volví a ella, sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke, sabía que si lo hacía, no me podría controlar. Lo quería acabar.

La ayudé a incorporarse y me concentré en pasarle las prendas y girarme.

-. Ya Tachi- me gire y me encontré con la chica más dulce que existe. Se veía más fragil de lo que era.

-. Vamos- la tomé en brazos y la saqué de allí.

-. Lo siento- la miré y besé su frente.

-. Qué pasó?- pregunté bajando las escaleras.

-. No se muy bien, no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que le pedí a Karin un zumo de naranja y ella me lo dio, luego empecé a sentirme rara- sollozó-. Y llegó Sasuke, yo le pedí que te llamara, que me llevara a casa, pero el se negó y me llevó a su habitación, de allí todo es confuso.

-. Te drogaron entonces... dices que la que te dio el refresco fue Karin?- tenía que cerciorarme.

-. Si, era ella.

Entonces ella la drogó, Sasuke lo aprovechó.

-. Vamos a casa, tu padre está preocupado.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja, encontré a Naruto, saliendo de su estado.

-. Itachi!- lo ignoré y seguí de largo.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y me encaminé hasta mi auto.

Desactivé las alarmas y abrí las puertas.

Dejé a Hinata en el asiento del copiloto y ajusté el cinturón de seguridad.

Entré en el auto y lo introduje al tráfico. La miraba a cada rato y ella poco a poco se calmó

Era tan vulnerble!

Pesqué mi móvil y contacté a Hiashi-. Ya la llevo a casa.

-. Cómo está?- preguntó angustiado.

-. La drogaron y... mejor la llevo a un hospital- reconsideré.

-. Un hospital no, tráela a casa, no quiero un espectaculo con esto- pidió.

-. Está bien.

La llevé a casa de su padre y cuando estacioné, él estaba en toda la puerta.

Bajé del auto y lo rodeé para sacar a Hinata.

La encontré dormida.

-. Explicame bien que pasó por favor!- exigió Hiashi

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, la verguenza podía conmigo. Cómo rayos le explicaría lo que le hizo mi hermano a su hija? Con qué cara?

-. La drogaron y todo indica que fue Karin- dije entrando a la casa.

-. Pero si ella es su amiga!-negué esa ramera no era su amiga.

-. No lo es! La droga que le dio a tu hija, era para aumemtar su líbido y Sasuke aprovechó eso- para esas alturas yo ya la había dejado en su cama.

-. Tu hermano?- asentí cabizbajo-. Lo siento mucho Hiashi, procede como lo creas necesario.

-. Con qué crees que la drogaron?- preguntó acariciando el cabello de su hija.

-. Pudieron ser anfetaminas, cocaína o marihuana. - solo esperaba que se recuperara.

-. Fue un error regresar a Japón, Itachi- asentí.

-. Lo siento Hiashi.

-. No fue tu culpa.

Salí de esa casa y fui directo al apartamento de Sasuke.

Cuando entré solo estaba Naruto engullendo ramen en la cocina.

-. Sasuke?- apuntó hacia arriba.

**Pov. Sasuke**.

Había sido la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido en mi vida y era con ella, con mi Hinata, mi mujer.

La deseaba con locura, pensé que solo una noche bastaría pero estaba equivocado. La deseaba aún más, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos y perderme en ese cuerpo tan perfecto que solo ella poseía.

Abrí los ojos con la intención de volver a tenerla, pero ella no estaba, dónde estaba?

-. Está en su casa y pronto fuera de tu alcance, Hiashi se irá de Japón- me incorporé de golpe al escuchar la voz de Itachi.

-. Bien- traté de restarle importancia, pero no pude, no quería que se fuera.

-. Me imagino que ya estás feliz- sonreí.

-. Claro que si, por fin hice justicia y dejame decirte que esa Hyuga tiene un...-no pude terminar, Itachi me había cruzado la cara de un solo golpe.

-. No puedo creer que alguien como tu sea mi hermano, me das verguenza. Después de esto olvidate de que existo. No tienes en mi a un hermano- como si me importara. Cuando él fue el primero que lo olvidó.

-. Tu crees que me importa que te averguences de mi? Claro que no, tu olvidaste primero que yo que tenías un hermano. Cuando te follaste a la zorra de Karin. Me pareció justo tirarme a la Hyuga y quizás repita antes de que se vaya de Japón. Tal vez...-me puso de pie a golpes y no me dejó terminar, ya que había impactado mi andomen.

-. No hables asi de Hinata!- me empujó y yo sonreí.

-. No me digas que hacer además es lo justo tu te tiraste a Karin y yo te vi, por que no tirarme a la Hyuga?- encontré mis vaqueros y me los puse.

-. Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no me tiré a Karin? Jamás pensé en hacerlo.

-. Sin embargo, lo hiciste- negó y se miró los nudillos magullados y cubiertos con mi sangre.

-. Sabes? Por ese tiempo ni siquiera era capaz de eso- y el creía que yo me tragaría ese cuento?

-. Crees que soy estúpido? Te tiraste a esa perra y yo los vi en tu cama, ambos desnudos ella abrazada a ti. No me vengas con cuentos baratos- me coloqué la remera.

-. No podía hacer nada. Yo me fui a USA, porque necesitaba tratarme. Y como te dije no tenía fuerzas para nada, puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras- el rumbo de esto no me estaba gustando-. Tenía leucemia, Sasuke.

-. Calla- no queria escucharlo.

-. Las quimioterapias, me consumían y yo solo tenía fuerzas para dormir, Karin fue potque ella quiso yo jamás se lo pedí. Cuando quieras puedes averiguarlo, pero a mi ya no me hables, para mi, ya no eres mi hermano.

Cuando se giró para irse, se quedó quieto al ver lo mismo que yo. Eran mi padre y el Tio Madara.

Fugaku y Madara, ambos me aniquilaban con la mirada.

Y yo me sentía la peor mierda que existe.

Bueno gracias por leerme. Buenas noticias tengo dos semanas de vacaciones! Aprovenchenme!


	9. Chapter 9: Tiempo

Hola como están? Pues yo muy bien y espero les guste la historia.

Naruto es de sus dueños yo solo escribo esta loca historia.

Con ustedes...

Tiempo.

Pov. Narrador.

De ese fatídico día, habían pasado ocho años, en los cuales las vidas de los Uchiha y Hyuga, había cambiado radicalmente. Por radical, nos referimos a los sucesos y la vida en particular de nuestros personajes.

Empecemos por Itachi.

Pues bien, nuestro protector se alejó de los Hyuga, por verguenza de lo que había hecho su hermano Sasuke, Hiashi, le recordó que no fue su culpa, pero de igual manera se sentía culpable.

Itachi, visitaba a Hinata periódicamente y seguían siendo buenos amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo y sus estudios fuera de Japón, conoció a su ahora novia.

Sara.

Sara, es inglesa, y se conocieron en una de las tantas visitas que Itachi, le hizo a Hinata en dicho país. Sara, es la mujer que toda madre desea para su hijo, es amorosa, tierna y muy buena cocinera. Es chef.

Itachi y ella están bien y Sara lo apoya en todo lo que él desea hacer. Ahora Itachi es un gran oncólogo, de prestigio en todo Europa.

Ahora pasemos a Hinata.

Pues bien, después de esa noche, Hinata y su padre salieron de Japón.

Ambos decidieron reiniciar sus vidas lejos de ese país y se fuero a Inglaterra, la Hyuga, fue a un psicólogo que le ayudó con ese episodio de su vida.

Por decisión propia, fue inscrita en un instituto para personas con discapacidades, ya sean visuales, auditivas, linguísticas o de locomoción. En ese lugar, estaba aprendiendo a desenvolverse, y poco a poco ese suceso, quedó atrás.

En el instituto, conoció a Eric, era su guía, y por él, estaba sintiendo tantas cosas. Él la llevaba a sus clases. La acompañaba hasta que terminara su jornada de estudio y su padre mandase por ella.

Hinata con la intención, de que su padre y su esposa estuvieran más cómodos, le dijo que quería vivir sola y trabajar de lo que estudió en el instituto. Hiashi se negó fervientemente, pero terminó cediendo ya que no podía perder a su hija por una discusión.

"Si pasa algo te regresas"

Esas fueron las palabras de Hiashi, pero ya ella tenía vivviendo sola dos años con ayuda de una enfermera y todo estaba bien. Su padre le había comprado un piso en un lujoso complejo de apartamentos en el cual habían dos apartamentos, desde hace años, Hinata se preguntaba quién sería su vecino o vecina, pero al parecer, solo lo habían comprado para tenerlo como adquisición.

La vida dede Hinata, había mejorado y por fin se sentía en equilibrio.

Ahora...

Y qué pasó con Sasuke?

Que se loslos diga él mismo.

Pov. Sasuke.

Mi padre a partir de ese día me echó de su vida, me dejó en la calle y sin oportunidades. Luego corrió detrás de su amado Itachi y a mi me olvidó. Me desheredó. Nadie me prestó su ayuda, menos el señor Kakashi.

Él me adoptó y se hizo cargo de mi, me entrenó y pagó mis estudios. Gracias a mis calificaciones, fui admitido en una de las mejores universidades del mundo en la cual me gradué con honores Administración de Empresas.

Kakashi, siempre estuvo allí para mi hasta que murió de un paro cardíaco hace tres años dejándome a cargo de su imperio.

Un imperio que ha crecido y lo sigue haciendo.

Me había labrado un nombre y era muy respetado. Temido e idolatrado. Las mujeres no lo pensaban a la hora de caer en mi cama y yo no me molestaba, o no tanto. Siempre habían ilusas que pensaban que las llamaría, o que osaban en tocarme. Nadie me tocaba. No tenían ese derecho.

La única que podía tocarme era ella, Hinata.

Aún recordaba su toque, la forma en la que me destrozó y volvió a contruirme ese dia que la tuve en mis brazos. Ese día me enteré que la amaba y aún lo hago y con una intensidad la añoro y deseo que esté conmigo. La necesito tanto.

Pero no está.

Me he reprimido las ganas de buscarla, ya que le hice mucho daño, pero sé que si la veo, no me podré contener. Asaltaría sus labios y su cuerpo. La haría mía de nuevo. Y la amarraría a mi si era necesario.

Pero por ahora eso no sucederá.

Me puse de pie, y caminé alrededor de mi oficina en Praga. Hoy regresaba a Inglaterra y me quedaría allí por un largo tiempo. Ya no quería llamar tanto la atención y estaba harto de aparecer en esas revistas del corazón.

Manejaría mis empresas desde lejos pero no importaba. La tecnología era lo que me regía.

-. Irina- llamé por el interfono a mi asistente y me senté.

-. Dígame Señor- era muy eficiente. Y hacía las mejores mamadas que existían.

-. Contácteme con Naruto y dígale que parto para Inglaterra en unas horas, también ordene que arreglen mi piso para cuando llego.

-. Es todo señor?- sonreí.

-. Tu sabes que no.

Ella vino hasta mi y bajó mi cremallera y empezó a hacer lo suyo.

Mientras, yo solo esperaba que terminara todo mi martirio. Poder estar con la mujer que amo. El sexo rudo y sin emociones que suelo tener no me es suficiente, yo necesito a Hinata para mi siempre. Con ella todo sería tan diferente.

Pero eso sería pronto.

Como también esperaba que Itachi alguna vez contestara alguna de mis cartas.

**Bueno gracias por leerme.**

**Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10: Juntos

Hola gracias por los comentarios en verdad estoy muy agradecida y espero que les guste este cap.

Con ustedes...

Naruto no es mío.

Pov. Sasuke.

Llegaba a mi piso, en Inglaterra hecho un saco de músculos cansados y solo quería tirarme en mi cama y descansar. Ese viaje me había estropeado.

Bueno no fue el viaje en si, si no la follada qur le di a la azafata de culo respingon en el cuarto de suministros y tras eso el problema con mi equipaje. Una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero por fin estaba en mi departamento, había decidido pasarme un tiempo aquí para descansar, ya estaba cansado del sexo vacío y no tenía ganas de follar nunca más...

Nah!

Eso era tremenda falacia, si solo follando era que por momentos no pensaba en ella, en mi Hinata, en mi princesa de ojos violáceos. La extrañaba tanto. Quizás si las cosas hubiesem sido distintas, yo estaría casado con ella y viviendo feliz, después de haber estado con Hinata, toda mujer que pasaba por mi cama, era comparada con ella, con ese hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo tmy bien proporcionado que ella tenía. Yo a Hinata la veneraría y no la trataría como a una puta.

De solo pensar en ella, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y una enorme tristeza me embargaba, el dolor de saberla perdida, de no tener su cuerpo ni el sabor de sus labios y mucho menos tener su amor me volvía loco. Mi madre, si yo la amaba, era ella la única que me hacía sentir vivo y cada segundo que la tuve entre mis brazos para mi, fue el más excitante y el que me hizo llegar a la inevitable conclusión de que ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Pero no estaba.

Con desgano, dejé la maleta en el centro de la habitación principal y miré esa fría y lúgubre habitación. En ese mismo instante decidí que no queria estar allí, me hacía sentir frío y solo, más solo que ese día en el que mi padre me largó.

Pero el muy maldito estaba pagando ahora todo su desprecio y su abandono con creces. Su empresa se venía abajo, yo me encargué de destruirlo poco a poco en solo seis meses.

Si, pero cuando eso suceda, lo tendré rogandome y le daré la espalda tal y como él lo hizo conmigo.

Me acerqué lentamente al balcón, y deslicé la puerta corrediza para poder observar la vista de Londres en todo su esplendor.

Si tan solo ella estuviera a mi lado. Si tan solo pudiera verla de nuevo y pedirle perdón.

Este piso lo había comprado con la intención de alejarme de todo y de todos, de tener una vida tranquila de poder respirar tranquilo. De sentirme más a gusto. Cosa que no lograba. Y decidí este piso, en vez del ático, ya que no necesitaba tanto espacio y no quería sentirme más solo aún.

Estaba a punto de regresar a la soledad de mi recámara, cuando escuché una hermosa voz...

Esa voz se parecía a la de mi nena...

Giré lentamente la cabeza y la vi, era ella. En el balcón de al lado, tan hermosa como siempre con su cabello aún más largo que antes, con sus ojitos cerrados y sus labios danzaban al ritmo de la delicada e intensa melodía.

Mi cuerpo se movió y me vi a mi mismo saltar de un balcón a otro sin importar el riesgo, solo importaba ella. -. Quién es?- se giró sobresaltada y al ver esos hermosos ojos y sus labios, me hicieron perder la razón y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besé.

Gemí emocionado y la tomé de la cintura para pegarla más a mi cuerpo. Sus labios eran el paraíso y por más que ella se negara, no la dejaría ir. Ella era mía. Y estaba cerca de nuevo.

-. No sabes cuanto te busqué- dije una vez me separé de sus labios.

-. Sasuke!- quiso alejarse y en sus ojos había un ratro de miedo. No me gustó esa expresión en su hermoso rostro, ella no tenía que temerme.

-. Hinata...- la volví a besar con más ahínco. Le debía una disculpa a esta mujer. Yo me había aprovechado de su estado esa noche y la había marcado como mía-. Perdóname, yo...

-. Sueltame!- gritó, sus brazos forcejaban, pero yo no quería ni podía soltarla. Ella no me iba a dejar de nuevo-. Déjame! - afiancé mi agarre y ella soltó a llorar.

-. Nena... - seguía luchando contra mi y eso me enfadaba, caminé con ella en brazos y me impulsé de tal manera que ambos caímos en la cama, yo sobre ella.

Ella se quedó tensa y yo en ese momento, con ella entre mis brazos en esa cama, me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, era que así es como me gustaría estar siempre, con ella entre mis brazos, tocandola y la segunda, es que le había hecho mucho daño esa noche.

-. No por favor...- rogó.

-. Shh...- besé sus lágrimas una a una-. No te haré daño nunca más, pero por favor quédate a mi lado- parpadeó confundida.

-. No- uno a uno mis sueños se fueron al caño.

-. Te necesito, te amo- confesé.

En eso mientras trataba de convencerla y quitaba el cabello de su suave rostro, escuché un ruido y una voz de hombre.

-. Eric!- en sus ojos vi alivio, cosa que me enfadó.

-. Quién mierda es Eric?!- ladré.

-. El hombre al que amo- me sentí arrollado y celoso a partes iguales por lo que mi comportamiento tuvo alguna justificación.

-. Pues te me vas olvidando de él y másmás te vale no abrir la boca porque me aseguraré de que ese tal Eric no la cuente. Así que tú eliges, o te quedas conmigo o Eric paga las consecuencias.

**Bueno hasta aquí se que esta corto pero es que hasta aquí llega.**


	11. Chapter 11: Una Verdad

Hola cómo están chicos?

Espero que bien. Este capítulo es uno de los que he deseado escribir.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Con ustedes...

Conmigo.

Pov. Hinata.

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, Sasuke estaba sobre mi y me había amenazado con eso y yo no quería obedecerle. Ni quería que me besara. Yo no lo quería cerca, después de esa noche, me había costado demasiado reponerme y no podía volver a pasar por ello. Deseaba tener una vida normal y casarme algún día con Eric.

Pero ahora, no podía pensar en lo que quería otra vez, alguna vez podría hacer lo que quería? Ya me había dado cuenta que no. En el pasado, Sasuke, me truncó el sueño de ser más que una amiga de Itachi, y sus actos dejaron consecuencias...

Ahora, vuelve y trata de arruinarme la vida, impidiendo que sea feliz una vez más.

-. Por favor no- rogué y luego sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Y lo que más me molestaba era que me agradaran sus besos, por más que a él lo detestara. Era toda una contradicción.

-. Debemos estar juntos Hinata, por favor dame una oportunidad, yo te amo y necesito que estés a mi lado. Yo sé que hice todo mal y que lo estoy haciendo mal, pero por favor no me dejes solo. Dame una oportunidad- besó mis mejillas, y acarició mis cabellos.

-. Sasuke...- rogué.

-. No me hagas ser cruel Hinata- cerré los ojos.

Por más que amara a Eric, no quería que le pasara algo por mi culpa. Lo amaba demasiado como para que lo lastimaran por mi culpa.

-. Esta bien, haré lo que quieras, pero por favor no lo lastimes. Te lo ruego- solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, su beso era insistente y su necesidad palpable. Lo sentía contra mi bajo vientre.

-. Te prometo que haré lo impensable por que estés bien conmigo. Trataré de hacerte feliz. Ahora ve con él. Tengo que hablar con tu padre- mi padre! No, no, no.

-. Mi padre no!- si él le decía a mi padre mi padre me alejaría de todo lo que conozco y yo ya tenía mi vida aquí.

-. Por qué? - tras eso lo preguntaba, aunque si mi padre lo sabía, me alejaría de Sasuke y bueno podría empezar de nuevo o hacer cosas nuevas eso si, lejos de él.

-. Me alejaría de ti y tu dañarías a Eric- lo sentí tensarse y se separó de mi, percibí que se sentó a mi lado y yo me senté y luego me puse de pie, pero no me separé de él por mucho tiempo, ya que él me tomó por la cintura y besó mi vientre.

-. Te amo y te quiero conmigo, con tu padre hablaré en su momento. Pero a ti te quiero en mi vida para siempre, quiero que nos casemos, tengamos hijos...- no lo seguí escuchando, porque esa última no pensaba cumplirla. No tendría hijos. Es más, yo tomaba la píldora desde ese día.

-. Sasuke yo...- tocaron a mi puerta.

-. Niña Hinata! El joven Eric vino a traerle unas partituras!- dijo Grettel, mi enfermera. Kurenai, no se había quedado conmigo ya que ella tuvo un hijo.

-. Ya voy Grettel- lo escuché alejarse.

-. Si estás utilizando algún método anticonceptivo, déjalo. Bueno ya me voy, vivo en el apartamento de al lado, vengo por ti en un rato, quiero que durmamos juntos- cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza, él se puso de pie y me besó. Desde que iba al instituto, había aprendido a agudizar mis sentidos y ya podía saber más sobre los movimientos de otras personas.

Pero si algo, si sabía, era que no quería tenerlo cerca, que me gustaran sus besos y demás, no quería decir que lo quisiera, y que iba a permitir que volviera a destrozarme la vida.

-. No Sasuke- me pegó a su cuerpo y lo sentí-. Por favor no!-me alejé de esa parte de su anatomía.

-. Hoy no, estoy cansado, pero te vengo a buscar en un rato para ir a dormir- me volvió a besar y lo dejé-. Ahora ve por las partituras, te amo- su beso fue más intenso.

-. Por qué quieres arruinarme la vida otra vez?- suspiró y me alejó. Qué tengo que te tiene asi? - besó mi frente.

-. Vengo ahora- y sin más me dejó sola.

Pov. SASUKE.

Estaba feliz, me había dado una oportunidad y me había propuesto hacer lo mejor y dar lo mejor de mi. Si bien la obligué a aceptar, ella jamás sabría que yo soy incapaz de hacer lo que le dije que haría, pero ese era el punto, que no lo supiera. Mi fama de temerario me ayudaba en mi propósito.

Pero todo lo haría para que estuviera conmigo. Tenía algo al menos y era que no le molestaban mis besos. Eso quería decir que no le era indiferente.

Me mantuve en la puerta hasta que lo vi salir, ese tipo me enfadaba. Con él, Hinata sonreía, pero me encargaría de que también lo hiciera conmigo.

Una vez se fue, esperé una hora, hasta que se fue la enfermera. Una vez se fue, salí de mi apartamento y fui al de ella, toqué a su puerta y abrió, ya vestida con su pijama y baañada. yo también lo había hecho, ya que no quería tener repaciones con ella hoy, luego de acostarme con esa azafata, me sentía sucio, pero ya después lo haría.

La tomé de la mano y la llevé a mi lugar. Apenas entró, me encantó ese lugar y solo porque ella estaba en él.

La llevé a mi habitación y la besé, ella estaba temblando-. Solo vamos a dormir- quité el edredón y la metí en la cama, luego entré en la cama yo y la atraje a mi. Cuando la sentí asi, me sentí como en casa.

-. Tú utilizas algún método anticonceptivo? - quería una familia. Con ella. Sólo con ella.

-. Si- esa afirmación me inquietó. Me enfermaba el solo pensar que otro hombre la hubiese tocado-. Lo utilizo porque no quiero que otra vez me droguen y quedar otra vez embarazada y perderlo.

**Gracias. Dejen comentarios. Espero les guste.**


	12. Chapter 12: Verdades

Hola cómo estan?

Pues yo muy bien y espero ustedes también. Espero les guste el cap. de hoy y bueno.

Naruto no es mío. La trama sí.

Pov. Sasuke.

Las palabras de Hinata¸ me habían dejado frío. Me sentía aturdido y nervioso, como también temeroso.

Ella había gestado en su vientre a nuestro hijo y lo perdió. Yo iba a ser padre pero por alguna razón, ya no... Lo que me llevaba a preguntarme el ¿cómo?

-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunté con miedo a esa contestación.

Me senté en la cama y me pasé las manos por el rostro, me sentía enfermo. La verdad estaba a punto de explotarme en la cara. Una verdad que podría cambiarlo todo. Ella cerró los ojos y se acurrucó mejor en la cama para empezar a narrar lo sucedido.

-. Luego de que tú te aprovecharas de mi- cerré los ojos cuando ella hizo mención a ese suceso que para ella fue traumante, pero que para mí fue el momento más especial de mi vida-. ... a la semana se descubrió el embarazo, mi padre estaba destrozado, quería que abortara y yo también pensé en hacerlo ¿sabes? Para nada quería tener un hijo contigo y ahora tampoco quiero- sus palabras me destrozaban pero considerando todo lo que ella había pasado, no tenia ningún derecho a sentirme herido-. ... pero luego me di cuenta de que ese bebé que crecía dentro de mí, no tendría la culpa de nada y que además quizás era la única oportunidad para ser madre que tendría en mi vida- se abrazó a sí misma y yo no me sorprendí al sentir mis mejillas húmedas. Otra cosa sobre la que no tenía derecho, era a reclamarle el querer abortar-. ... con el tiempo le tomé tanto cariño a mi bebé, y esperaba ansiosa su llegada, era tanta mi emoción, me moría por tenerla entre mis brazos- ¡oh mierda! iba a ser una niña. Una nena igual de hermosa que su madre.

Mi hermosa Hinata, se hizo un ovillo en la cama y lloró desconsoladamente. Luché contra mis ganas de abrazarla, ya que ella no querría que yo lo hiciera.

-. Pero como siempre tú, volviste a destruir mi vida- dijo entre sollozos, que me desgarraban el alma.

No entendía a lo que se refería, yo por ese tiempo estaba en el hospital, luego de la paliza que me propinó un grupo de maleantes por querer robarme. Un año en coma fue el saldo de su ataque.

-. ¿Por mi? Yo no...- no entendía nada.

-. Si, la loca de Karin, se enteró de que yo estaba embarazada de ti y un día me atacó y me disparó justo en el vientre, mató a mi bebé y casi acaba conmigo- no, no, no. Esto era más de lo que podía asimilar. Esa perra había matado a mi hija-. Ella me la quitó- la quería matar, por Kami que sí. Pero me quería morir yo también.

-. ¿Qué pasó con Karin?- escupí el nombre con toda la rabia que sentía. ¡Esa maldita!

-. La juzgaron y su padre como es un hombre con influencias, hizo todo lo posible por reducirle la condena y se la dejaron en siete años, aduciendo que ella estaba mal de la cabeza y que aún era menor de edad- así que esa perra estaba por salir. Ella iba a quedar mal de la cabeza de verdad y también iba a desear no haber salido nunca de el reclusorio.

Al tomar esa decisión, también había tomado otra; dejaría libre a mi Hinata, para que fuera feliz con alguien más. Aunque me pesara, era lo mejor, ya no podía destrozarle la vida de nuevo. Por mi culpa había sufrido lo insufrible. Ella se merecía ser feliz y que yo desapareciera de su vida. Ella necesitaba a alguien que la mereciera y no yo, el maldito desgraciado que se aprovechó de ella, gracias a una droga.

...

corto pero contundente.

nos leemos si no es mañana el otro fin de semana. Besos


	13. Chapter 13: No es nadie

Hola cómo están? Espero que bien. Este capítulo es uno muy especial para mi es un poco triste.

Naruto no es mío.

Con ustedes. ..

Pov. Sasuke.

Luego de ese día en el que yo me aparté de la mujer que mas he amado en mi vida, todo ha ido a peor, aunque sabía que era lo correcto, no por eso dolía menos, es más me sentía mucho peor.

Pero por lo menos tenía el consuelo de haber acabado con las dos personas que ha jodido mi vida.

Fugaku y Karin.

Pero dejemos a la asesina de mi hija para el final, la forma en la que la destruí se las contaré después. Primero quiero explicarles que le hice al hijo de puta.

Primero: lo hice quebrar, o bueno el quebró lastimosamente, un mal negocio, malas decisiones y como dicen "lo que mal empieza mal acaba" pues terminó peor. Está en la calle o mejor dicho en el hospital por un paro cardíaco.

En fin, no siento remordimientos, ya no siento nada.

Ahora pasemos a Karin, pues esa zorra ahora si está loca. Cada vez que pronuncio su nombre, mi corazón se detiene y me llena un sentimiento de congoja y rabia. ...

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que dejé ser libre a Hinata, mi hermosa princesa de ojos violáceos y ahora estaba saliendo del avión, para ir de vuelta en el apartamento de al lado. Tenía que arreglar unos negocios y no...

A quién engaño? Quería estar con ella o cerca de ella. La mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Si bien, yo salía con mujeres despampanantes, hermosas, ellas describirían a mi Hina, como simple y sin gracia, pero había algo que ellas jamás tendrían; y eso era la inocencia, la ternura, elegancia y sobre todo esa paz. Hinata transmitía paz y tranquilidad.

Hinata era simplemente mi mujer ideal, y me encantaba su sencillez a la hora de arreglarse porque si ella destacara su atractivo, me volvería agresivo y super celoso. Posesivo y megalomaniaco.

Oh si.

Pero creo que aún no les digo que le hice a la perra de Karin.

Pues bueno, según sabía, su padrastro la había violado repetidas veces cuando solo tenía catorce años, y ella quedó embarazada pero él hizo que abortara no se cuantas veces, su padre biológico se enteró y ahora el hombre cumple con una cadena perpetua en la cárcel.

Lo que hice, fue pagarle al muy maldito que está obsesionado con ella, para que hiciera algunas grabaciones y luego pagar también a el personal de su casa para que esas cintas se reprodujeran en momentos específicos.

Según sé, la muy perra le tiene miedo. Y no me sorprendería si me entero que se suicidó.

Pero en fin.

Ya todo estaba perfecto en ese ámbito, aunque no me sintiera del todo bien necesitaba a Hinata, no había estado con ninguna mujer desde que la vi. No podía y en las revistas se rumoraba que había perdido el interés por las mujeres. Eso en parte era cierto ya que solo me interesaba Hinata.

Cosa que aclaré en una entrevista. "No soy homosexual, simplemente estoy enamorado de una persona que no me corresponde y necesito tiempo para sanar" fue lo que dije a la presentadora. Y eso que casi la mando a la mierda pero era mejor ser sincero.

Luego me preguntó qué era lo que me gustaba de ella.

"Aparte de su sencillez y pureza, me encantan sus hermosos ojos perlados"

-. Hermosos ojos perlados- repetí para mí y no pude evitar que mis ojos se empañaran por las lágrimas-. Te extraño tanto- llevé ambas manos a mi rostro tratando de componerme, tenía que recordar que hice lo correcto. Ella tenía que estar con él.

Yo solo arruinaría de nuevo su vida.

Dejé de pensar en todo, cuando vi a Itachi, tenía mas de ocho años de no verlo.

Estaba junto con él, una hermosa mujer a la que reconocí como Sarah. La novia de mi hermano.

Tenía que hablarle, necesitaba a mi hermano. Me acerqué con el corazón en un puño por más que quisiera aparentar lo contrario. Temía su rechazo.

-. Itachi...- él me miró y sonrió amargamente.

-. Tú eres...- habló Sarah, pero fue interrumpida.

-. Él no es nadie Sarah- y me dejó allí, mientras tiraba de la mano de una Sarah, que miraba hacia atrás y trataba de hablar, pero él dijo algo y ella asintió cabizbaja, para luego saltarle encima y hacerle mimos.

_"No es nadie"_

Negué con la cabeza y salí de allí lo mas rápido posible. Necesitaba verla, sentir algo de consuelo. Me sentía abandonado.

Pero en ese momento supe, que mi hermano, había venido a ver al hijo de puta de Fugaku.

Llegué a mi apartamento, y fui a mi habitación, allí escuché, sonidos raros.

Mi corazón se detuvo, eran gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos. Estuve a punto de irme, pero mi lado masoquista quería confirmarlo, tenía la esperanza de que fuera su enfermera y no ella.

Salté a su balcón, y lo que vi, me partió el corazón.

Era ella, en la cama con ese hombre encima.

Estuve a punto de irme, cuando vi su rostro.

Ella no quería.

_**bueno muchas gracias por leer espero poder actualizar pronto y bueno deje su comentario en reviews si quieren gracias**_


End file.
